AMIGOS DEL ALMA
by Sol naciente
Summary: Trata de como es la amistad de camus y milo con la participación de kiki y su servicio social a camus y un camus enamorado y un milo afligido por quebrar un objeto de ella muy valioso para camus espero les guste


**Holaaa aquí esta**,** es un one-shot de porque milo está castigado y por qué kiki hiso un servicio social a Camus me encanta Camus y su relación con milo no se si los capte en sus personalidades pero así me imagino a milo y a Camus se supone que lo subiría luego de "no me engañas" pero no encontraba el archivo pero lo encontré ,me encanta hacer enojar al precioso de shaka**

**AMIGOS DEL ALMA**

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto lo que implicaba más calor añadiendo el calor corporal que se genera luego de un entrenamiento era un infierno ya no lo soportaba , aunque solo llevaba un pantalón de algodón y el calzado griego, y nada mas su torso dorado perlado de sudor sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta era sin duda la ideología de un hombre espartano, milo tenía ese aire sensual y travieso que te atraía como la polia a las luz ,con el todo era extremo , si mucho calor , o mucho frio ,si muy alegre , o muy enojado, era raro encontrar puntos medios con él.

Caminando de su templo al templo de su amigo que era el único en soportar 24/7 a este ser pues nadie sabía controlarlo como Camus

-maldito calor griego

mascullando entre dientes el griego pasaba por los templos no olvidando los protocolos porque milo podía ser muy revoltoso pero en lo que respecta a las órdenes que regían a los dorados y el santuario las acataba y ejecuta solemne y orgulloso excepto con Camus llego a la entrada de los privados de acuario asomo al cabeza por la puerta en el interior el ambiente era muy fresco

-camusss, ooohh Camus, estas en casa cariño-milo sonreía traviesamente

Un libro salió volando de saber donde directo a su cabeza, el cual cogió en el aire, lo abrió leyó una línea y lo tiro al suelo

-me alegra saber que ya me consideras de nuevo tu amigo escorpio-la vos glacial y altiva de Camus resonó por el templo de acuario

-seee lo que pasa es que si me hubieras dicho tu verdadero plan en vez de actuar como secuas de hades umm hubiera reaccionado diferente- respondió buscando el origen de la voz de Camus

- ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado milo? te conozco

-en vez de estrangularte por ser un traidor, te hubiera estrangulado por haber muerto por tu amado discípulo- respondió sin pena ni gloria , pero más sin pena

-ja! qué gran diferencia

-si hay diferencia acuario, porque lo hubiera hecho con cariño, sabes que lo último que debes hacer a un escorpio es traicionarlo y por qué no sales y das la cara o es que me tienes miedo santo dorado de acuario

otro libro proyectil salió a un costado de milo el cual no logro esquivar y le dio de lleno en la sien ladeando un poco la cabeza de milo debido a la fuerza con que fue lanzado

-joder Camus deja de tirarme libros idiota-hablaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-se puede saber que quiere el santo dorado de escorpio milo-Camus al fin salió de un pilar que se encontraba a un costado de milo, no traía su armadura solo una camisa sin mangas azul y un pantalón de algodón blanco estaba descalzo

-no seas resentido-milo lo miraba juguetonamente

- ¿resentido yo? no seas hipócrita ha pasado un mes desde que volvimos y hasta ahora te dignas a dirigirme la palabra, por más que te pedí disculpas ,solo pasabas de mí

-y como hubieras reaccionado tu , he entiende cabeza de escarcha

-y ahora vienes y no precisamente a retomar nuestra amistad, vienes porque no aguantas el calor y sabes que acuario es el único templo que es de temperatura fría por mi cosmos o me equivoco, alacrán descarado

-bien si en parte si , pero extraño a mi amigo también ,los demás no me entienden T.T " _mas bien no me aguantan" _pensó para si milo

- eres el ser más cínico que conozco

-pero igual así me quieres vamos hermano que dices haces punto y aparte dime- milo extendía su mano con la sonrisa mas coqueta de su repertorio

Camus golpeo la mano de milo con el revés de su muñeca y dio media vuelta dio un par de pasos y vio a milo por sobre su hombro

- bienes o que alacrán

-Camus no seas cruel con migo- seguía a Camus dentro de su templo

- y encima te haces el sufrido

Ya completamente dentro de el interior del templo milo se desparramo en una silla de la biblioteca de acuario , Camus lo miraba de reojo Camus tenía el semblante serio como siempre tan estrictito que parecía una escultura de hielo una escultura de pies a cabeza

- "_tan hermoso "-_ pensó milo

- ¿oye y esa cosa que es?, no recuerdo que la tuvieras , es nueva -dijo señalando la estatuilla que se encontraba el escritorio de Camus que en el se encontraban unos cuantos libros y la figurilla era de un ángel de vestido y cabellos cortos y halas hermosas con patines tenía las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda

-es una estatuilla hecha de porcelana, nunca las habías visto

- umm ya y que hace aquí

-que te importa

-uy pues si me lo expones así ,no ….

-milo ya te refrescaste- camus lo miro directo a los ojos

-ya que lo dices si ya se me quito el calor

-entonces haz el favor de irte de mi templo

-que genio te cargas amigo , bueno vuelvo pa la cena hermano, sorpréndeme cariño-nuevamente un libro se estampo de lleno en la cara de milo

-pero no toleras una broma hombre-decía milo mientras se sobaba la nariz-y no maltrates lo libros idiota

-lárgate milo y no te atrevas a venir holgazán en tu templo tienes lo necesario para cenar

-si pero no me gusta comer solo adiosin-canturreo con su voz tan sensual y no porque la quisiera ser así es solo que era algo tan natural en ese hombre

Y eso le produjo escalofríos a Camus lo último que vio fue la mano de milo despidiéndose por el filo de la puerta

-NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES MILO-el grito de Camus apenas fue escuchado por milo porque ya iba corriendo como alma que se la lleva hades, no era tan tonto

Ya en la cena milo se encontraba frente a Camus en el comedor de acuario ,Camus cenaba sin ver a milo y milo pues , milo lo miraba con ojos llorosos y mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia

-camusss amigo del alma porque eres tan cruel

-te lo dije que para ti no abría cena-pues en el sitio de milo no había nada de nada

-pues eres cruel e igual me paso a lo barrido-se levanto y fue rumbo a la cocina volvió con un plato de comida y comió de lo más tranquilo

El que no estaba para nada tranquilo era Camus y que si la miradas mataran a milo ya la hubiera explotado la cabeza

-vous êtes un milo effronté ( **N/A: **significa eres un caradura milo)

- Camus no seas así con tu hermano del alma te hace falta una chica que te baje el mal humor con una buena-milo puso la lengua contra el interior de su mejía repetidas veces a la vez que aproximaba su puño a sus labios al mismo tiempo asiendo alusión bueno ya se saben a qué , lo siguiente que paso es que el plato de Camus se encontraba en la cabeza de milo y milo bien quitado de la pena solo aparto los restos de comida y siguió comiendo lo último que escucho fue el portazo que dio Camus

-y ahora a este que le pasa, ya lo averiguare

Camus mascullaba en francés entre dientes sentado en su escritorio viendo la estatuilla milo entro como Juan por su casa

-me vas a decir que te pasa

-milo amigo te extrañe, pero tú me sacas de mis casillas porque tienes que ser tan tu-le dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza

-ni modo tómame o déjame, que te pasa

-…

-Camus no en serio dime

- me he enamorado milo y no sé qué hacer , ella es como un oasis en el desierto la estatuilla me regalo ella cuando se marcho

-Camus yo lo siento no quería..,

-me hacía falta hablar con tigo, mu es un buen compañero me escucho ,me aconsejo ,pero no me entiende no como tu milo

-lo lamento en serio, pero ya estoy aquí dime

-la conocí en el pueblo estaba visitando a su tía , nos conocimos por accidente

**FLASH BLACK**

Camus termino su encomiendo hecho por el patriarca regresaba a paso tranquilo por el pueblo no había sido necesario llevar su armadura por lo que se encontraba con ropas normales admiro la fuente de rodorio hermosa con esos ángeles con las ánforas donde salía agua era como una alusión a acuario , lo próximo que sintió fue algo que choco con su cuerpo el ni se movió pero el objeto que choco con el iba al suelo y por instinto agarro a lo que caía al suelo cuando aprecio lo que era lo que sostenía por la cintura ,le gusto lo que vio ,una chica cabellos tan lacios de color negro ojos del mismo color piel blanca ,era linda

-gracias lo siento es que venía corriendo y no me fije llevo prisa

-descuide señorita debería tener cuidado- Camus la seguía sosteniendo

-he si me puedes soltar ya

-lo siento

Ya en el suelo quiso seguir su carrera dio unos pasos pero se detuvo y giro su cuerpo para ver a Camus

-soy Bibi lo siento no quería ser tan mal educada

Camus sonrió baya nombre pensó seria consciente de su significado se le miraba con un semblante divertido ,ella lo miro a la cara y se sonrojo no titubeo a la hora de preguntarle

- tú sabes el significado de mi nombre verdad - lo miraba expectante

-eh si es un nombre francés que significa juguete de brujas-ella lo miro enojada

-soy Camus, tu vives por acá- cambio de tema rápidamente

-mas o menos y tu

-vivo cerca te acompaño ya es un poco tarde para que andes sola

-umm no te preocupes

- Insisto

-supongo que puedo confiar en ti

-claro y dime por qué tan apurada

-es que quería devolver este libro- mostrando un libro a Camus que no lo había notado antes

-interesante tengo la continuación

-enserio me encanta dime que lo presentaras siiiii , es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado- muy confiada como si lo conociera de siempre

-umm bueno yo -cuando vio la mirada de la joven no resistió-claro mañana en la fuente a las dos de la tarde en el dia no puedo, eres muy confiada con los extraños

-en serio eres un amor, si ya me lo han dicho pero estamos en un lugar público asi que…

El sonrojo de Camus fue instantáneo y así transcurrió el resto del día luego de regresar el libro hablaron y se despidieron

**FIN DEL FLAS BLACK**

-Sabes así pasaron los días conversábamos de todo y de nada poco a poco me fue ganando

-Camus amigo no sé qué decirte y ella donde esta sabe lo que sientes por ella

-regreso a su hogar una sema luego de que nos conocimos eso tardo para enamorarme, no logre decirle ,no tuve el valor ,me dio la estatuilla antes de marcharse, me ha escrito un par de cartas desde entonces

- hermano yo lo que digo es que pienses porque no le dijiste tus sentimientos luego sabrás que hacer yo te apoyare en lo que sea - le palmo el hombro y se sumieron en silencio

-gracias milo-Camus salió rumbo a su habitación dejando a milo en el estudio

Milo se quedo mirando la estatuilla luego la tomo en sus manos la aprecio se fue a la sala con la figura en las manos pensando que podía hacer para ayudar a su amigo,

-tenias que aparecer tu dime porque has puesto a mi amigo así dime -agitaba la estatuilla cuando algo apareció tras sus espalda

Por instinto tiro un puñetazo que se estrello contra un pilar cuando el objetivo se movió rápidamente ,curiosamente en la mano sostenía la figura de porcelana , lo que provoco que la figura se quebró en pedazos , los ojos de kiki estaban abiertos de par en par

-señor milo que ha hecho, el señor Camus lo va a matar- lo señalaba con el dedo acusador

-¿Qué? ,mierda esto es tu culpa , porque te apareces de repente renacuajo de mierd….-kiki por instinto se tapo los oídos

-mi maestro mu me envía a decirle al señor Camus si quiere cenar con nosotros, pero yo creo que no lo hará cuando vea lo que a echo usted señor milo

-yoooo esto es todo culpa tuya, ni creas que te vas a librar , tu caerás con migo-la mente de milo trabajaba a mil por hora

-me esta amenazando señor milo-respondió kiki con malicia

- me estas retando mocoso

-señor milo que no le han dicho que no moleste a las niños

- ¿niño?, tú no eres un niño , eres un emisario del mal

-señor milo como puede decirme eso-los ojitos aguados de kiki parecían romper en llanto en cualquier momento

-a mi no me engañas en tus tretas kiki así que déjalo

-ya que, ni modo-kiki recobro la compostura

-eres un….

-le voy a decir el señor Camus - salió pies en pólvora a buscar a Camus

-REGRESA MOCOSO

-SEÑOORR CAMUUSSSS

Milo corría tras el intentando atraparlo pero kiki se tele trasportaba de vez en cuanto para evitarlo cuando Camus salió milo dijo pies pa que te quiero y salió corriendo cuando kiki relato lo sucedido el santuario completo tembló

-MIILOOOOOOOOOO VEN ACA ESCORPION INUTIL

Pero de milo ni las luces se miraban ya , el ya mencionado caminaba en círculos tomando sus cabellos con una mano, con la otra sostenía los restos de la figurilla que en paz descanse

-que voy a hacer, rayos, ya se Mu debe poder ayudarme

En el templo de Aries se podía apreciar a milo aporreando la puerta de los privados del templo cuando Mu salió , el pobre de milo se le abalanza en sima chocando con un muro de cristal

-se puede saber que quieres escorpio y porque traes esas fachas- cuando noto lo que sostenía palideció

-Camus te va a matar

-lo sé joder que ya lo se , que hago ,ayúdame

-no es que sea mala gente pero porque debería ayudarte

-por que fue tu aprendiz el causante de mi desgracia

-milo con kiki no te metas que desfachatez la tuya acusar un niño

-mu lo que tienes por aprendiz no es un niño es un…

Súbitamente apareció kiki que logro que milo saltara en su sitio de lo alterado que estaba , Mu ni se inmuto kiki parecía exaltado

-señor mu a que no adivina- cuando reparo en la presencia de milo ambas miradas chocaron

-TUUU- exclamaron al unisonó señalándose -señor mu lo que milo le diga es mentira fue enteramente su culpa

Mu levanto unos de sus puntito vio a milo luego a kiki medito y prosiguió a su cuarto luego de unos segundos volvió a salir con una nota, milo y kiki seguían en su duelo de miradas

-kiki me puedes explicar que paso

-el señor milo quiso golpearme - la ceja de milo comenzó a temblar-y apenas pude esquivarlo cuando su puño choco con un pilar quebró la muñeca de porcelana

-queee no mientas-respondió milo indignado -quisiste hacerme una jugarreta no mientas

-milo kiki solo es un niño no intentes culparlo -tras mu kiki le sacaba a lengua

Milo estaba furiosos ,mu le extendió el papel que sostenía en la mano era una dirección milo iba a preguntar y mu hiso el ademan que no lo hiciera

- es mejor así milo tu sabrás que hacer

-claro entiendo adiós mu

Al siguiente día se puede apreciar a milo muy nervioso frente a la entada de acuario , cuando al fin se digno a entrar pudo observa a Camus sentado en una silla con su aire de dictador y sanguinario desalmado con una copa de vino

-Milo ya era hora que dieras la cara-la vos serena de Camus desarmo a milo que no sabía a qué atenerse

-Camus como lo siento no era mi intensión en serio y entonces tuve que ir era lo único que se me ocurrió ella es linda te mando saludos esta carta y esta otra figurilla ,no sabe que eres un santo de Athena ,y no supe que responderle del por que las cartas van a dirección de la biblioteca

-le dijiste

-claro que no

Camus lo observo fijamente sorprendido que milo fuera capaz de hacer todo eso para emendar su error ,aunque en el exterior no mostro ningún cambio lo aria sufrir un poco mas

-milo ,milo, milo,- movía su cabeza en forma de negación - rompiste un objeto muy valioso para mi, fuiste a importunar a la chica que me gusta y vienes aquí esperando clemencia

-yo no vengo esperando clemencia y aceptare el castigo que me impongas-el escalofrío que le produjo la sonrisa maquiavélica de Camus le dio mala espina

-en serio si es así dame las cosas y acompáñame a tu castigo

-Camus que me vas a hacer are cualquier cosa ya perdóname

- harás que shaka te quite un sentido

- queee tú sabes que shaka no participara en esto mejor déjalo así

-no te escaparas milo, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer , para lograr que shaka te quite un sentido ,es tu castigo, anda- lo empujo a la salida de acuario -solo así hare como que si nada he pasado creí que eras hombre de palabra -milo lo miro ofendido

A la tarde podemos observar a shaka muy , pero muy enojado refunfuñando y a milo haciendo ademanes a Camus porque shaka no solo lo dejo sin habla si no que no podrá utilizar su cosmos por el resto de la tarde , pero el tiempo que milo se quedara sin habla no está definido hasta que a shaka se le pase el enojo y se sabe que el enojo de un virgo puede ser de larga duración.


End file.
